Modern ionizing radiation technologies incorporated into imaging Xrays, or fluoroscopy, and CT scanners have revolutionized diagnostic radiology. However, along with the benefits these technologies bring, there is a great concern regarding radiation exposure from photons to both clinicians and patients alike, with clinicians exposed to chronic and cumulative exposure. Current radiation shielding materials made from lead or lead free materials are still cumbersome and heavy. We have initiated the development of a novel lead free materials that in thin film form have shown in preliminary tests to provide effective attenuation of photon doses. This proposal aims to develop layered thin film materials with the promise of greater attenuation and weight reduction than previously possible, and establish the technical merit and feasibility of demonstrating the effectiveness of radiation attenuation capability of this layered thin-film shielding. If successful, this will represent a significant step towards providing an alternate form of reducing potentially harmful photon exposure to clinicians. ! PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: There is an ever increasing use of modern ionizing radiation technologies which have revolutionized diagnostic radiology. Clinicians commonly wear heavy and cumbersome lead based aprons and thyroid collars for protection from excessive radiation exposure from photons. They would greatly prefer lighter weight radiation protective garments. We have innovated a layered thin film Pb-free radiation shield solution which has shown effective attenuation and has the promise to reduce the weight significantly. This may provide a new and more effective solution to protection from the harmful effects of ionizing radiation.